


Father

by Amymel86



Series: Jonsa Drabble Fest March 2018 [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Jonsa Drabble Fest, Modern AU, Pregnant Sansa, Short, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 08:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13948155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/pseuds/Amymel86
Summary: Jonsa Drabble Fest - Day 2 - Father





	Father

**Author's Note:**

> Jonsa Drabble Fest - Day 2 - Father

“You don’t have to do that,” Sansa states as Jon takes the stack of books from her grasp. Glancing around the school library, she notices curious eyes on them both. It makes her feel like an oddity at the circus; roll up, roll up, come and see the stupid pregnant school girl.

“I know I don’t _have_ to,” Jon smiles, bringing her focus back to him, “but I just want to help, that’s all.”

The muttered word _‘slut,’_ badly concealed by a cough comes from somewhere in the maze of stacks. Jon’s jaw tightens before he forces himself to relax his features and offers to carry her schoolbag too.

“They’ll think it’s yours,” Sansa whispers down to her swollen belly. “If you carry on hovering over me like…like Harry _should_ be doing, everyone will think you’re the father of my baby.”

A gentle finger hooks under her chin to tilt her gaze back up to his intense stormy eyes. “Let them.”


End file.
